Cosas en las que Creo
by Mizuno Gina
Summary: Como cualquier persona, Tenten tiene creencias, convicciones y pequeñas manías. Raras, inverosímiles o que rayan en la absoluta fantasía, por lo menos eso es lo que piensa Neji de ellas. /Serie de shots/ Num. 4 ¡Up!
1. Los Zombies existen

Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto. Las historias serán mías, ésta lo es.

Para: **A**lice "Ariasujm-chan", Tica Adorada. *_*

* * *

- ¿Y? Tienes algo que decir, Neji…

- Algo como de qué…

- Sobre aquellos que están allá.- dijo Tenten señalando al mismo tiempo los cuerpos que yacían vencidos en el suelo.

Neji la miró y apretó de manera marcada los labios. Su compañera enarcaba una ceja con suficiencia al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisilla triunfo.

- Son muertos, resucitados con una técnica ninja…

- Ajá… ¿Y cómo se les llama a ese tipo de "seres"?

- Tenten, podrías dejar esto para después… - masculló Neji mirándola de reojo con cierto enojo y observando cómo comenzaba a volverse polvillo otro grupo de atacantes.- Debemos dar una ronda más para asegurarnos que Konoha esté limpia de enemigos…

- Si mal no recuerdo,…- siguió ella pasando una mano por su frente, secándose el sudor.- Cuando hicimos por primera vez equipo en la Academia… Me dijiste que sólo los ignorantes creían en esas cosas…

- Sí, lo recuerdo… hablabas sin parar, justo como ahora.- refunfuñó comenzando a avanzar sin ella por las azoteas. Abajo en las calles de Konoha más ninjas de todos los rangos conocidos festejaban tras haber detenido la avanzada de muertos-vivientes.

- ¡Hey! El punto es… -prosiguió Tenten al alcanzarle. - Ese día, después de lo que me dijiste, te contesté, bastante enfadada por cierto, que por supuesto que los zombis existían… Mi padre me lo había contado.

Aterrizando junto a unos Gennin, Neji movía la cabeza con impaciencia, un dejo de rubor (todos podrían pensar que era producto del esfuerzo realizado) empezaba a colorear los marcados y altivos pómulos.

- Y tú, un pedante mocoso de ocho años,… -le cuchicheó hundiéndole un dedo en el brazo.- Me neceaste que eran historias baratas para asustar a niños tontos, así que por lógica, dijiste, yo era una niña tonta, y le pediste a Iruka-sensei que te cambiara de compañero.

- Ya te he pedido disculpas sobre eso…

Un par de pequeños, Gennins recién graduados, se acercaron a la pareja de castaños. La niña de rojizo en coletas miró con gesto nervioso a los Jounin acabados de llegar; a un lado de ella, un pequeño de cabello largo y aspecto serio observó con aires de profesionalidad a la pareja, pero con marcado respeto al chico Hyuuga.

- ¿Todo bien por aquí, compañeros?- la pequeña se ruborizó al escuchar que Tenten los ponía al nivel de "compañeros"

- H-Hai, Tenten-sempai…

- Sempais, todo está limpio y seguro en esta zona.- continuó el niño, Neji y Tenten lo miraba con atención.- A-Akane y yo p-pudimos derrotar a ese grupo sin necesidad de ayuda,…- la sonrisa de Tenten y el simple asentimiento de cabeza hecho por Neji fue como si le hubiesen dedicado el cumplido más grande al pequeño.

- Bien, chicos, creo que pueden irse.- Tenten revolvió el cabello a la pequeña.- Vayan a que les atiendan esos arañazos. Nosotros seguiremos a partir de ahora.

- T-Tenten-sempai.- se oyó apenas la voz de la niña.- ¿E-esas cosas qué eran?

- Zombis.- respondió Neji, Tenten asintió seria a los chicos. Akane, asustada, abrió los ojos como platos, sin embargo segundos después una sombra de sonrisa se veía en su boca; Satoshi, su compañero, gesticuló una mueca, visiblemente sorprendido y decaído.

- Anden vayan al hospital.- insistió Tenten.

Los niños asintieron y ofreciendo una pequeña reverencia se encaminaron a la zona en donde se ubicara el centro de salud. Tenten todavía alcanzó a escuchar la vocecita tímida de Akane decir "Ves, Sato-kun, te lo dije." También escuchó que el niño peleaba algo de como que a esa hora de la noche ningún lugar estaría abierto para comprarle un juego de kunais.

Tenten sonreía cruzada de brazos, instantes siguientes sus ojos se volvían a clavar en Neji.

- Eeh, en qué estábamos… - el joven volvió a apretar los labios, esta vez con más fuerza. Tenten era la necedad vuelta persona. - ¡Ah sí! A lo que quería llegar recordándote aquella funesta remembranza de mi infancia… - soltó un suspiro dramático. Él comenzaba a caminar de nuevo. - Es... a lo que prometiste hacer cuando yo te demostrara que los zombis existían. Supongo que tú que te ufanas en decir que recuerdas TODO, no te hayas olvidado de esa parte.

- No.

- Bien, ¿Entontes?

- Creo en el Honor más que nada, por lo mismo siempre cumpliré mis promesas…

- Sí, sí la misma cháchara de aquella vez. Sabes, no has cambiado casi nada Neji. En fin, ¿Lo vas a hacer o qué?

- Que se alejen más los chicos…

- Oh vamos, los niños ya no se ven: además si nos miran, igual y les parecerá gracioso…- sonrió.

- Esto es ridículo, Tenten…- dijo con la cara más contrita que pudiera mostrar.

El sonrojo de humillación de Neji ya era más que evidente. La melena larga jugueteó al momento que Neji echaba una oteaba hacia todos lados, en miras de posibles testigos. No conforme con eso, activó el Byakugan. Nada, no detectó chakra cercanos a excepción del de su compañera.

- No creo que sea ridículo cumplir con tu promesa, "shinobi de honor".- siguió ella con ese tintineó de voz que usaba cuando se salía con la suya.

- Basta ya, andando... - dijo sonrosado hasta las puntas de los pies. Una vena le saltaba por encima del ojo derecho.

- ¡ ¡ SÍ ! ! – ella lanzó ambos puños arriba. Tenten festejaba al ver que su compañero se inclinaba enfrente de ella.

Afortunadamente, era muy de noche y casi toda la villa estaba ocupada en otras cosas para poner atención en un ninja que llevaba en sus espaldas a una chica de peinado de chonguitos. Hacía mucho tiempo, en la academia de ninjas, Neji Hyuuga le había dicho a una niña parlanchina llamada Tenten que el día que le mostrara un zombi real le daría un paseo de caballito por Konoha.

- Por eso no deberías de burlarte de las creencias de los demás, Neji.

Tenten sonreía con algo de burla y cierto encanto por la situación. Luego soltaba un gritillo y se abrazaba con fuerza de Neji al sentir que éste se elevaba de un salto inusitado por los techos de la aldea.

Neji soltó un suspiro algo frustrado. Ahora esperaba que no fueran reales los Migou del dichoso país de las Montañas Blancas, si no tendría que vestir un conjunto expandex verde justo como el otro par de compañeros de su equipo. Los cuales, por cierto, les miraban absortos y boquiabiertos desde lo alto de la muralla de Konoha.

* * *

Ali, te lo debía.

¡Uff! Tenía tiempo que no escribía sobre este par. Este relato ésta ambientado en aquel relleno de Naruto llamado los Doce guardianes Ninja, y esto será una serie de one-shots pequeños, a veces drabbles, sobre las cosas que Tenten cree, y claro que su adorado Neji aparecerá con ella. ¡Neji/Tenten 4ever!

Sin más, gracias por leer. ¡Abrazos y un buen 2011, comunidad Neji/Tenten!

p.d. Un beso, SuPer. *_*


	2. También los hombres caen en el chisme

Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía.

**

* * *

**

_- ¿T-También a Hi-Hinata-sama?_

_- Hai…_

Neji detuvo sus cálculos aritméticos al escuchar el nombre conocido que mencionaban ese par de ladinos. Desde que había entrado a la tienda de armas había comenzado a escuchar las pláticas nada maduras de Udon y su compañero de equipo sobre chicas de Konoha. Ese Konohamaru, vaya mocoso insufrible. Provenía de una familia de gran abolengo como el Clan Sarutobi pero aún así se comportaba como un gamberro. Y al parecer, Udon era una ficha al igual que él.

_- ¿Pero dónde? – preguntaba deseoso Udon._

_- En las aguas termales,…_

Las cejas de Neji casi se unieron por el gesto contraído.

_- Pero Konohamaru-kun, está prohibido entrar en la zona de las chicas… _

_- Ya lo sé baka, pero no me vieron. _

Neji apretó los labios con fuerza al escuchar semejante acto barbaján. En frente de él, el señor Tanaka seguía acomodando las armas que el Hyuuga acababa de comprarle, además de que le hablaba de los nuevos catálogos que estarían pronto en Konoha.

_- "¡¿Vieron?"… ¿Quién más estaba?- se escuchó con ansiedad._

_- Estaban Ino, esa chica hermana del Kazekage y también estaba ella… - un suspiro profundo detuvo por un momento sus palabras.- Mi Tenten._

Los ojos de Neji destilaron homicidio… Ese mocoso infeliz se había atrevido a entrar a espiar a las chicas. Un momento: "Mi" Tenten.

_- Y… ¡Como están Konohamaru-kun! ¡Quién es la más buena! ¡Cómo se ve Hinata-sama!_

Neji, que con cuello ladeado escuchaba, apretó los puños. En cuanto saliera de la tienda de armas haría picadillo a ese par de imbéciles.

_- No sé muy bien.- respondió dudoso.- Se metió a las termales con una toalla entera. No entiendo, si estaba sólo entre mujeres para que se tapaba tanto… -se quejó_

Neji realizo una muequilla de satisfacción. Bien, el honor de Hinata-sama estaba intacto.

_- Es que Hinata-sama es tan pura que seguramente sólo mostrará su cuerpo al que se case con ella…- fantaseó Udon._

_- Pues a mí me pareció ridícula… ¡Auch! No me pegues. En serio, no sé que le ves a Hinata… es sosa, rara y adem- ¡Auch! ¡Ya cálmate!... Bueno, lo que no pude dejar de notar, es que era la que las tenía más grandes. Dos buenos melones…_

_- Algún día todo eso será para mí…_

Dentro de la tienda, Neji se ponía de un rojizo aterrador. Definitivo le daría unos buenos golpes con el juken a ese par de libidinosos.

_- Los de Temari, tampoco están nada mal. Nara se ha de dar un festín…- se oyó entre risillas.- Ino puede estar algo flaca, pero tiene lo suyo… Además…- Konohamaru comenzó a soltar otra risilla.- Esa traje que traía no dejaba nada a mi imaginación. _

_- Sugoi… ¿Y? Qué hay de Tenten…_

_- Uff, por culpa de ella casi se me deshace el sexy no jutsu._

_- ¡¿Por qué?_

_- Tenten… se metió con un traje como el de Ino y una toalla per-_

_- Y tú hablabas de Hinata-sama- interrumpió el otro._

_- ¡Espera! Es que lo mejor fue que Ino la retó a quitarse la parte de arriba y ¡Ella lo hizo! ¡Se quedó sin nada!_

_- ¡Mentira!_

Dentro Neji golpeaba con los puños cerrados la barra. La vena de la sien derecha le comenzó a punzar. El anciano que le atendía miró con desconcierto (casi con temor) ese par de ojos blancos; claramente podía notar una ansia de sangre en ellos. Neji notó el nerviosismo del señor Tanaka e intentó sonreír, pero casi pudo ver que el señor Tanaka estuvo a nada del desmayo cuando lo miró. El señor Tanaka pensó que la sonrisa de Neji Hyuuga era la cosa más macabra que hubiera visto; el anciano tragó con fuerza y dejó de mirarle, dedicándose a seguir empaquetando, con manos temblorosas, el pedido que le había acabado de comprar.

_- ¡No-No te creo, Konohamaru-kun!_

_- ¡Lo juro! Que se mueran todos los de Konoha y tu Hinata se vuelva hombre si miento._

_- Y... ¿Có-cómo están?- preguntó ampliamente interesado, olvidándose de replicar lo dicho sobre su amada Hinata. _

_- Tendría que tocarlos para darme una idea de que talla es… Pero eso sí, son redonditos, firmes y además…_

A Neji contuvo la respiración y se tensó por completo al escuchar la descripción de los pechos y pezones de su compañera que estaba siendo relatada con furor por Konohamaru. Malditos mocosos anormales. Por los menos el señor Tanaka estaba tan sordo como una tapia, con eso Neji estaba más tranquilo pues una persona menos (aparte de él y los casi-muertos de afuera –porque pensaba dejarles agonizando-) sabría sobre el asunto de Tenten y sus atributos. ¡Por qué Tenten tenía aceptar las ocurrencias de Ino! ¡Kami-sama, qué esa mujer no conocía del pudor!

El señor Tanaka casi terminaba de empacar la compra de Neji.

_- ¡Aaaah!… - suspiró extasiado.- Esas blusas no le hacen justicia. Pero mejor para mí que siempre vista así. Con eso mi futura mujer no alienta lujuriosos. _

_- ¿Tu futura mujer? Tenten nunca te hará caso, además creo que Neji-sempai quiere con ella._

"Así es, Neji-sempai quiere con ella" admitió Neji fúrico dentro del local.

_- Por favor, mi Tenten necesita un hombre alegre, salvaje y cariñoso… como yo. No a ese pelmazo, agrio y rancio…_

_- Pues dirás lo que quieras del rancio pero creo que a Tenten le gusta…_

_- Naa! Ella no se fijaría en alguien como-_

Konohamaru calló, al ver a Neji Hyuuga salir de súbito del local de junto y detenerse a mirarles con cara de franca enemistad. El rostro de Udon se puso del color de la cera cuando el par de ojos plateados de posaron en él.

- Tú, mocoso…- dijo Neji señalándole.- Aleja tus ojos de Hinata-sama…

Udon pareció al borde del infarto. Luego los ojos de Neji pasaron a Konohamaru, que para su mal humor le enfrentó desafiante.

- Y Tú, Konohamaru… - soltó el nombre como si fuese lo más desagradable.- No quiero verte ni siquiera a un metro de Tenten…

- Intenta detenerme Hyuuga…- retó el chiquillo.

- 34-C…- dijo Neji viéndolo fijamente.

- ¿Qué?

- Es la talla… ¿Por qué crees que lo sé?- finalizó el Hyuuga.

El rostro de Konohamaru se tensó y comenzó a ponerse de un rojo furioso. Neji Hyuuga seguía mirandole con seguridad. ¿Eso quería decir acaso que él y su Tenten...?

Neji no pudo dejar de agradecer la vez que por error había tomado el equipo de Tenten y sin saber cómo, había acabado un sostén de ella en sus manos. Obteniendo así la talla del busto de su compañera.

- ¡Que hay, chicos! – apareció Tenten a espaldas de Neji en ese momento.- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Hyuuga Neji! -le señaló Konohamaru.- A partir de hoy, Tú, y yo, el Gran Sarutobi Konohamaru… Somos Rivales

- ¡Qué! – soltó Tenten contrayendo el rostro para luego ver que Konohamaru se dirigía a ella le miraba con un rojo prominente en las mejillas y finalmente se marchaba no sin antes hacerle una pronunciada reverencia.- ¡Qué fue todo eso!

- Les reñí por una clase de comentarios que les escuché. Al parecer se enfadó… -contestó Neji.

- ¿Escuchabas lo que otras personas decían?

- No escuchaba a propósito…

- Ajá…- sonrió con suficiencia. Aunque lo negara, ella sabía que hasta los hombres no resistían la tentación de escuchar las pláticas ajenas. - Si los regañaste fue porque oíste parte o Toda la conversación, ¿No?

- Ya te dije que no fue con intención…

- Chismoso…- susurró Tenten.

Neji se enfurruñó. Había defendido su honor y así le pagaba. El Hyuuga comenzó a caminar hacia su hogar con una Tenten flanqueando su lado derecho.

- ¿Y de que hablaban? Digo, ya que te echaste el chisme, dime por qué te enojaste… Tuvo que haber sido o algo sobre las misiones, ó algo referente a los valores, esas cosas en las que te azotas…

- No era nada…- masculló ofendido.

- ¿Hablaban de los tuyos?…- se aventuró ella. Él seguía andando con paso determinado.

- Algo de eso…- zanjó con ello el asunto.- ¿Fuiste ayer a las termales?

- Sí,… ¡Qué noche!... - una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Tenten. - ¿Y tú cómo sabes?

- H-Hinata-sama me comentó algo…

- Ah… No tienes idea de cómo me divertí, fue genial… Es más, le gané una apuesta a Ino.- dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.- Si te contara...

- Ni me digas…- murmuró Neji mientras le miraba de reojo, alejando después con una negación, la imagen de Tenten en topless que se había formado en su cabeza.

- Oye Neji, ¿Pensé que habías ido con el señor Tanaka a comprar armas?

- ¡Kuso!

Un rubor apareció en las mejillas. Por haber salido abruptamente se había olvidado de las malditas compras. Y todo por aquel par de idiotas. Tan dignamente como pudo se dio media vuelta y volvió a la tienda. Dejando a una Tenten consternada a sus espaldas.

Sí, definitivamente el chisme no dejaba nada bueno. Y la visión de su compañera sin nada arriba, menos.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

**s**elene uchiha, estoy a uno xD

Y sí, Tenten es sólo de Neji. Pero apuesto a que Konohamaru sería un digno rival U.U

¡Bye!


	3. En Konoha nunca se está solo

Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia, mía.

.-0-.

El canto de una cigarra llegaba desde algún lugar del bosque. Tenten respiró con fuerza y la brisa ágil del verano se le antojó tenuemente salada y bastante caliente. Se removió de entre el pasto y bajó los brazos que le servían de almohada poniéndolos sobre su pecho. Se había remangado los pantalones y quitado las sandalias para enredar los dedos entre las hebras de hierba; estaba fresca y ligeramente rugosa, le gustaba esa sensación en sus pies desnudos. Sus ojos que estuvieran fijos en el cielo se distrajeron con un escarabajo que pasaba, luego volvieron a las alturas entrecerrándolos y mostrando concentración intensa.

- Fácil,… Una Vaca... – dijo claramente Shikamaru.

- Pastando, ¿no? ¿Por qué eso parece pasto, ttebayo?…

- Sí, eso es… lo que… parece.- convino Choji intentando hablar y comer al mismo tiempo.

Shikamaru pareció sopesar la observación hecha por Naruto. - Mmm, tal vez sí, pastando…

Akamaru ladró; su camarada humano le miró, ¿A dónde rayos veían el pasto? Tenten amagó una sonrisa al ver el talante confundido de Kiba.

El día para Tenten había comenzado particularmente malo. Sabía que era uno de esos días raros en los que no alcanzaba a entender aún el porqué pero no quería estar sola o por lo menos sentirse de ese modo. Se había levantado con pesar y bastante desánimo. Tan pronto como hubo desayunado había salido a buscar a Neji para que practicaran juntos. Pero su compañero se negó. Se había excusado diciéndole que debía asistir a una de las reuniones de su clan. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse molesta y decepcionada; en muchas ocasiones había hecho a un lado sus ocupaciones para practicar con Neji y ahora él no podía hacer un pequeño hueco en su agenda para entrenar. Pensó en Lee y Gai pero recordó que tanto su compañero como su maestro habían marchado hacia una misión a las inmediaciones de Suna. Posdata: Su amado equipo, sus amigos brillaban por su ausencia.

Y mientras deambulaba sin destino cierto, en las calles extrañamente solitarias, decidió encaminarse a las afueras de Konoha. Siempre había tenido la creencia que en Konoha nunca se sentiría sola, ahora su certeza empezaba a tambalearse. Sintió un sorpresivo nudo en la garganta.

Intentando deshacerse de esa sensación con un recorrido sobre los árboles recordó el lugar al que solía ir cuando era pequeña (antes de que hiciera lazos de amistad con Neji y Lee). Terminaba sus prácticas totalmente agotada y se marchaba a recuperarse a esa parte de la ladera. Se pasaba horas enteras ahí sólo pensando en cosas. Cosas como cómo mejorar sus técnicas de lanzamientos y su puntería (cosa primordial si algún día quería ser como Tsunade); por qué el chico de pelo largo de su clase parecería siempre mosqueado; en qué se basaba Suzume-sensei para decir que las margaritas no combinaban con los tulipanes; en si sería cómodo el expandes verde del sujeto de cabello cortado de tazón; o en qué tanto le costaría a ese raro ninja enmascarado respirar cuando hacía calor. Tenten sentía que ahí no estaría sola, la Tenten pequeña estaría en forma de recuerdos con ella.

Después de un rato de estar recostada –y pensando en ninguna cosa determinada– Choji y Shikamaru habían aparecido. Ambos regresaban de practicar, después de todo, el área del equipo diez colindaba con esa parte. Choji fue quien le hizo saber que ellos también solían visitar el lugar cuando se escapaban de la academia, añadiendo además que Shikamaru era quien había descubierto ese sitio. El anterior mencionado, a unos metros de ella, se recostó y comenzó a mirar las nubes. Antes de sentarse junto a su amigo, Choji compartió, para sorpresa de Tenten, de su bolsita de chucherías. Ella se negó con una sonrisa.

Al poco rato el trío se volvía quinteto.

Naruto y Kiba hacían acto de presencia junto con un animoso Akamaru. Fue el can quien había detectado el olor de sus compañeros y tanto Naruto como Kiba acordaron acercarse a pasar el rato con Choji y Shikamaru, sorprendiéndose cuando vieran a Tenten recostada cerca de ellos. Luego de una serie de saludos, Naruto fue el primero que se recostó junto a Tenten. Kiba hizo lo mismo del lado contrario a la kunoichi. La silente reunión comenzó a tornarse escandalosa con los alegatos de Naruto y Kiba. Cada uno reñía el desempeño del otro en la práctica que acabaran de compartir. Akamaru ladraba de vez en cuando apoyando a su compañero.

Tenten no podía evitar sentirse algo fuera de lugar, después de haberse sentido sola, estaba allí acompañada por los otros novatos con los que apenas convivía. Qué más daba, los chicos le parecían divertidos.

Luego de que Naruto y Kiba callaran sus disputas, todos se habían dedicado, al estilo de Shikamaru, a mirar las nubes; sólo que Naruto y Kiba siendo bastante parlanchines habían empezado a adivinar las formas de las nubes. Al resto no les quedó más remedio que integrarse al jueguito (luego de una agobiante insistencia de ambos)

Después de que todos concordaran con la Vaca pastando de Shikamaru, Naruto siguió. Observó fijamente la nube que surcaba y al fin encontró la forma.

- Ero-Sennin de pesca.

- ¡EH! Dudo mucho que eso tenga forma de Jiraiya pescando…

- Carajo Kiba, ponle más imaginación a las cosas, ttebayo… Por eso no puedes crear ni un jutsu personal.

"Como si el sexy no jutsu fuera la octava maravilla" rezongó Kiba.

- Pues, no sé Naruto…- dudosa, Tenten enfrascó su mirada en la nube.

- Fíjate bien, ¿Sí o no se parece a Ero-sennin?… - Tenten rodó un poco a la izquierda. Su hombro topó con el del rubio. - En esa parte se puede ver claramente el pelo mal tusado y el cuerpo de viejo… - Kiba achicó los ojos y de inmediato chisteó. Luego Naruto con el dedo señaló seguro. – Y allí se ve la vara y el hilo…

- Mmm… Sí, creo que sí.- aceptó ella. Los ojillos de Naruto miraron con suficiencia a Kiba, el Inuzuka chasqueó la lengua.

- ¿Qué dices de esas, Tenten?- preguntó Naruto. La redonda singularidad de los cirros le confería una similitud con un ocho acostado. Naruto pensó en un par de naranjas, su fruta favorita.

La única chica del inusual grupo miró con detenimiento el cielo. Pensó por varios segundos y al final no le quedó duda.

Lo sabía bien.

- Unos Pechos grandes…- declaró para la figura blanca que circulaba menos rauda en lo azul.

- ¡QUEÉ! – dijeron al unísono.

Choji abrió los ojos a todo su radio. La pieza que masticaba amenazó con irse a las malas por su garganta.

- P-Pues yo no le veo esa forma.- Kiba enfocó la mirada. Sus ojos se volvieron una línea y sus labios se levantaron un poco como claro signo de que estaba estudiando la figura.

- Sí, mira bien.- Tenten arrastró su cuerpo a su derecha. Acercó la cabeza a la de Kiba manteniéndolas juntas. - ¿A poco esa parte no parece un torso y la V que forma la unión de unos pechos voluminosos? – trazó la letra en el aire. - Vamos, como la que se le hace a Tsunade-sama.- añadió para hacerlo más esclarecedor.

- Mendokusai, no sé si quisiera pensar en eso, Tenten.- Shikamaru que había abierto un ojo lo volvió a cerrar. En su voz, más que pereza, asomaba un dejo de turbación.

- Sí, Tenten no pongas imágenes en mi cabeza.- Akamaru ladró mostrándose de acuerdo con Kiba quien emulaba un estremecimiento.

- Entonces, ¿Estamos de acuerdo que son unos pechos o no? – inquirió traviesa al grupo.

Hubo un silencio expectante, todos parecían algo inhibidos, pero luego se realizó un asentimiento general.

- ¡Rayos! Ahora me fijaré en los pechos de Oba-chan para ver si se le hace una "V" allí, ttebayo…

Tenten sonrió ante el comentario de Naruto. El día había cambiado por completo. Un rato después seguían acalorados discutiendo las formas de las nubes. La que les costó más aceptar fue la de Choji, porque por más imaginación que le pusieran ni de asomo la nube se parecía a una parrilla llena de costillas asándose. Pero Choji pasó una bolsita de frituras a los demás y mientras comían papitas como por arte de magia todos comenzaron a ver claramente las costillas sazonadas de salsa de barbacoa sobre una parrilla humeante. Naruto hasta vio cebollitas junto a ellas.

Pasado un rato la conversación se desvió hacia las armas, técnicas, lugares para comer y sitios raros visitados en misiones. Momentos después, Kiba abría su equipo ninja, sacaba una botella de bebida energética y se la empinaba. Luego se la pasó a los demás. Todos bebieron, parecieron reacios a ofrecerle a Tenten pero se verían mal si no le ofrecían a ella también. Se sorprendieron cuando la observaron empinarse sin miramientos la botella.

- Creí que no beberías…- confesó Choji.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Ino nunca bebe de donde Shikamaru y yo tomamos. Dice que sólo moribunda lo haría. – siguió Choji.

- Problemática…- susurró Shikamaru.

- Sakura-chan hace lo mismo. Dice que no tocará las babas de nadie, ttebayo.

- Hinata siempre lleva su propia agua. Además estoy seguro que si le ofrecieran no aceptaría.- una vez más Akamaru ladró en acuerdo con Kiba. – Y ya sabes, las chicas son más quisquillosas con esas cosas…

- ¡Tsk! Esas son chorradas. No tengo porque sentir asco de mis compañeros. Mi equipo y yo siempre compartimos el agua.

- Sabes Tenten, como te juntas mucho con Neji…-Kiba pareció renuente a querer seguir.- Pensé que eras un poco, tú sabes,... pesada y amarguetas.

- ¿Ah sí?- dijo ella algo divertida.

- Me da gusto que estuviera equivocado…- añadió Kiba.

- A mí también, ttebayo…

- Y a mí… No eres como las otras kunoichis. - se oyó a Choji, Shikamaru no habló pero dio un ligero asentimiento.

- Pues, a mí me dio gusto estar con ustedes hoy. Gracias... - un ligero sonrojo pobló las mejillas de la kunoichi.- No pensé que me trataran así… digo, soy de otra generación y casi no convivimos…

- ¡Tsk! Tonterías. Todos somos de Konoha y también somos amigos, ¿No? – sonrió Naruto. Tenten asintió y volvió a sentir calor en las mejillas.

Minutos después y con ánimos hasta el cielo, Tenten se marchaba dejando a ese grupo de shinobis con los que había compartido casi una tarde. Los cuatro le hicieron saber que cuando quisiera podía buscarles para pasar un rato o si quería practicar no dudara en llamar a alguno de ellos cuando no tuviera con quien hacerlo. Tenten caminó con rumbo a Konoha dejando a sus espaldas al cuarteto discutiendo sobre cierta cantidad de dinero que Naruto debía a Kiba, y que a su vez Kiba debía a Choji.

Cuando llegó a la villa, en camino a su casa, se encontró con Neji. El muchacho parecía bastante serio. Y si Tenten no lo conociera tan bien hasta enfadado diría.

- Te estuve buscando.- empezó él. - Como dijiste que querías practicar terminé mis asuntos más rápido de lo previsto y vine a buscarte pero no te encontré. Luego me di cuenta que estabas muy animada con los otros shinobis.

Tenten sonrió al pensar en ellos.

- Son unos tipos geniales. Pasé un rato muy divertido.

Neji frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. La cara de Tenten mostraba una sonrisa que le confería cierto matiz travieso.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¡De lujo! – mostró esa característica sonrisa que demostraba todo el ímpetu que le caracterizaba. - ¿Neji, quieres ir a comer? Naruto y Kiba me dijeron que los jueves Teuchi da dos por uno.

Neji levantó una ceja.

- O si prefieres vamos a la barbacoa. Choji me comentó de unos nuevos cortes que te hacen babear. Digo, si es que quieres ir. Si no puedo ir sola.

Tenten pensó en la últma palabra que dijo. No, no estaría sola, en Konoha nunca se estaba solo. Había amigos por doquier. El Hyuuga la miró detenidamente unos momentos, ese dejo de nostalgia que le había visto en la mañana cuando fuera a buscarlo había desaparecido de sus ojos.

- Donde quieras está bien.- aceptó él.

- ¡Bien!

Neji la vio avanzar con esa energía desbordándosele de nuevo. No sabía que había pasado entre Tenten y esos desadaptados pero les agradecía internamente.

.-0-.

_¡Hola! Creo que este ha sido mi favorito hasta ahora. Pienso de alguna manera que Tenten no es tan melindrosa como las otras kunoichis. Es lo que yo creo. _

_Sé que fue un poco más largo de lo habitual pero espero haya gustado. Saludos a todos._

_p.d. ¡Selene, do it!_

_p.d.2. ¿A qué horas actualizas SuPer?_


	4. El Santa Verdadero

Sólo la historia es mía, la gran mayoría de los personajes mencionados son prestados.

_Bitchtoria_: Se te extraña harto en el Neji/Tenten. Vuelve, cariño.

..:0:..

Tenten escuchaba a los chicos con bastante atención. De vez en vez asentía con interés.

Estaban en la semana de _"Siete días con un Experto"_. Una idea propuesta por Iruka en la Academia en la que un Jounin especialista compartía su tiempo con los niños del curso en aras de alentar sus espíritus ninjas; los propios estudiantes elegían a los ninjas de élite de los que deseaban aprender. Y era el turno de la maestra en armas de Konoha. Los primeros tres días los había dedicado a mostrar todas y cada una de las armas que manejaba, los siguientes tres en hacer práctica y dar consejos, pero el último día, Tenten lo iba a utilizar para convivir y relatarse anécdotas con sus momentáneos pupilos.

Casi todos habían terminado de narrar sus vivencias y experiencias (mayoritariamente sobre clases en la academia), sólo restaba una de las pocas niñas que había en el grupo. La pequeña con emoción empezó a relatar una… singular anécdota.

Cuando la niña terminara, todos sus compañeros parecieron como recién golpeados en las cabezas.

- ¿Qué?- dijo la pequeña al mirar las caras y los silencios sospechosos de los que le rodeaban.

- Creo que Korin-chan se está fumando esas yerbas raras que su Otou-san vende para hacer té… - uno de los niños de cabellos revueltos y largos incisivos decía quedito a otro niño.

- ¿O tal vez le aplicaron un genjutsu a la pobre y no se dio cuenta? – le respondió el otro con igual voz y gesto preocupado.

- ¿Qué quieren decir con eso? – la chica se levantó bruscamente señalándoles de forma amenazadora.

La pequeña Korin había acabado de contar sobre su extraordinario encuentro con un chico de pelo negro y larga cola que además le había dado un paseo en su pequeña nube voladora.

De pronto el corredero de voces protestándole a Korin empezó a circular en el lugar.

Tenten torció una mueca de sorpresa aunada con diversión al ver el ímpetu de sus pupilos al discutir y refutar la historia de la niña. Si así se portaran en los lanzamientos seguramente se volverían unos habilidosos en el asunto. El griterío ya se escuchaba por todo el bosque.

Recargado en el tronco de uno de los enormes avellanos que circundaban el área de entrenamiento de su equipo, Neji bufó. Por algo él se había negado a aceptar ser uno de los "Expertos". Los niños podían ser tan escandalosos y exasperantes. Si de por sí apenas aguantaba a los adultos, menos soportaría a los chiquillos. Ya tenía un buen rato esperando a que Tenten terminara su dichoso curso para que entrenara con él. Pero al parecer por culpa de esos mocosos, el curso se alargaría un rato más.

- Usted tampoco le cree, ¿verdad Sempai?- preguntó al poco rato uno de los niños.

La pequeña Korin miró con ojos esperanzadores a la kunoichi. Todos se habían burlado de ella. Esperaba que su sempai no lo hiciera.

- Si Korin dice que sucedió, hay que creerle…

- Pero sempai, ¡Eso es absurdo!- dijo otra de las chicas.

- Que tú no conozcas a alguien tan especial como yo lo hice no quiere decir que sea mentira, Nanako-chan…- le refutó Korin indignada.

- ¡Ah sí! Pues dinos cómo es que se puede volar sobre una nube…- inquirió maliciosa la pequeña haciendo comillas con sus dedos en la palabra volar.- Las nubes son puro aire... A-I-R-E.- le enfatizó.

- P-Pues no sé… ¡Pero yo lo hice!

El bullicio atronador comenzó de nueva cuenta. Neji, hastiado, elevó los ojos al cielo. "Chiquillos revoltosos".

- ¿Ustedes creen en Santa? – preguntó Tenten al grupo.

Se hizo un repentino silencio ante tal cuestionamiento. Todos los presentes se miraron unos a los otros como no entendiendo qué tenía que ver eso. Luego de unos momentillos meditabundos algunos parecieron dudosos pero la gran mayoría comenzó a negar con serios movimientos de cabeza cruzando los brazos y mostrando poses de madurez.

- Yo sí…- confesó la kunoichi.

Los gestos infantiles de sorpresa pasaron a tornarse ligeramente burlones. Todos se preguntaban cómo una mujer de más de veinte años iba a creer en un sujeto gordo que vestido de rojo se colaba por las chimeneas para dejar regalos.

- Claro que no estoy hablando del Santa que se están imaginando…

- Pero Tenten-sempai, Santa Claus es el único Santa que hay…- declaró uno de los niños con gesto extrañado. Los demás asintieron y murmuraron apoyando a su compañero.

- Ese Santa Claus es una invención, yo hablo del verdadero Santa.

- ¿Hay otro Santa?

- Claro, el original. El Santa de las Pantis.

Todos abrieron las bocas y los ojos estupefactos ante tal revelación. Uno de los niños picó su oreja pensando en haber escuchado mal aunque por las caras de sus compañeros se dio cuenta que no, no había un error. El grupo por entero miró a Tenten con caras otra vez como recién golpeadas.

"¿Un Santa de las… Pantis?" Neji frunció un labio y contrajo ligeramente las cejas ante tal locura. Observándoles desde el árbol, el joven llevó una mano a su rostro y respiro profundo tratando de guardar paciencia ante lo escuchado. De sobra sabía que con Tenten se podría esperar cosas bastantes inusuales, pero aquello recién anunciado rayaba en lo absurdo. Los niños habían pedido que les asesorara por ser una "Experta" Kunoichi, no una "Demente" Kunoichi. Definitivo, tendría que hablar con ella.

- Y digo que es verdadero porque lo vi personalmente. Me regaló un paquete de bonitas pantaletas blancas con corazocitos rojos. – las niñas soltaron risillas, los niños se sonrojaron profusamente. – Mis primeras prendas de chica grande.- dijo pícara.- Ese viejecillo era tan divertido…

- ¿En serio, Tenten-sempai?…- al fin habló uno de los pequeños sentado junto a la "Experta".

- Yo nunca miento, Kyo-kun…- Tenten se cruzó de brazos mientras asentía con calma.- Es más, tengo una foto con él…

La "Experta Loca" se dobló hacia su bolso de equipo ninja sacando lo que pareciera una pequeña billetera. Sacó el trozo de papel que mostraba la imagen y se lo dio a sus pupilos. Los chicos empezaron a circularse la fotografía entre ellos. Los "¡Oh!" recorrían el círculo de personas.

- Ven, es él… Claramente se ve.

- ¿Cómo lo conoció sempai? – preguntó Korin emocionada por saber sobre semejante personaje.

Neji aguzó el oído esperando saber cómo continuaba Tenten ese disparate de su Santa de las Pantis, además que peleaba con su necia mente que divagaba sobre quién sería el que estaba con ella en esa dichosa fotografía. Cuando hubo terminado de escuchar la historia, Neji algo encabritado, exhaló con fastidio. Sí, debía hablar con su compañera sobre sus historias extravagantes.

A metros de él, Tenten se levantaba dando por terminado el pequeño curso y ganándose las sonrisas de sus fugaces pupilos, quienes habían escuchado con atención su historia quedando al parecer conformes con ésta y hasta con la de Korin, a quien le ofrecieron disculpas. Tenten agitaba la mano con emoción despidiéndose de cada uno de ellos. Tenía que admitirlo, la idea de Iruka de ser parte en la vida de las futuras generaciones de Konoha dejaba muy buen sabor de boca.

- ¿En serio piensas que a esos niños les hará bien ese cuento tuyo?- soltó la voz masculina tras de ella. Tenten armó un gesto de clara indignación.

- ¿Insinúas que miento?- dijo al voltearse.

Neji la miró fijamente. Un claro gesto de "Sí"

- Pues mi historia es cierta.

Neji peleó con su vida por no rodar los ojos con fastidio. Tenten de verdad que necesitaba aterrizar al mundo real.

- No me crees. Mira…

Tenten casi le estampó la fotografía en la cara. Neji tomó la imagen y la miró a detalle. Una pequeñita Tenten con cabello al hombro sonreía de forma enorme mientras se colgaba del cuello de un sujeto bastante diminuto, quien cargaba un enorme saco oscuro y hacía un signo de paz a la cámara. Al hombrecillo´- ya algo anciano- de vestimenta marrón de cuerpo completo, y gran calva le brillaban los ojillos felices. Neji no sabía por qué pero el tipo tenía una ligera similitud en la mirada del Sannin de Konoha. Ambos compartían el mismo aire de pervertidos.

- Me dijo que en Konoha era el Santa de las Pantis pero que en su mundo era un maestro de artes marciales…- dijo Tenten sonriendo.- Me enseñó algunas técnicas de taijutsu. No recuerdo muy bien como se llamaba. Pero era muy divertido. Después de comer galletas conmigo, salió de nuevo a los tejados y desapareció en un agujero que se creó en el cielo.

Callado, Neji le devolvió la imagen. Sin embargo y aunque había visto la fotografía, a Tenten le parecía que su compañero seguía renuente a creerle.

- ¿Aún no me crees, verdad?

- Te creo…- musitó, pero a Tenten no le pareció muy convencido.

- ¿O tal vez querrías que te mostrará las pantis que me dio? Los corazones están muy monos.

Neji se puso rojo en un tris.

- D-Dije que te creo.- aseguró algo rudo dándose la vuelta y caminando en dirección a la villa.- Regresemos, ya es tarde para practicar.

Escuchó que Tenten le seguía de cerca y los bufidos bajos que ella hacía no significaban mas que se iba aguantando la risa, seguramente al ver su cara que aún estaba roja (lo sabía por el bochorno que sentía en ella) ¿Por qué Tenten hacía esos comentarios tan fuera de lugar?

- ¿En serio no te gustaría verlas? – siguió ella.

- Tenten…- dijo con tono de advertencia.

- Porque las traigo puestas…- le soltó casual mirándole de reojo.

Neji dio un ligero tropezón. Tenten no aguantó más estallando en risas. Neji continuó callado y rojo hasta llegar a la villa poniendo cara de pocas pulgas y no contestando nada cuando Naruto le preguntara qué le pasaba.

..::0::..

* * *

Bien, he aquí uno más con este amado par; espero que les haya gustado. Sé que ha sido algo raro, fue como una especie de crossover. Óo.

Y si tenían dudas sobre el amigo de Korin pues sí, sí era el amable Goku, y en cuanto a Santa pues magino que ya saben de quien se trataba, así es, era el buen maestro Happosai de Ranma 1/2

¡Saludos comunidad Neji/Tenten!

.

.

.

p.d. Lila no te hagas y sube algo de Naruto, que ya estás de vacaciones, zángana.


End file.
